Goodbye My Brother
by Rebel Gurl2013
Summary: The brother and friend Sam and Bobby have always known is gone. Now Sam must face one very painful phone call and find comfort from a source he had forgotten about.


**Good Bye My Brother **

Summary: Sam and Bobby are still reeling from Dean's death. Now Sam must face one very painful phone call and find comfort from a source he had forgotten about.

_Spoilers for 3x16 No rest For the Wicked _

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Supernatural. if I did dean wouldn't have died. I also do not own James Blunt.

:Notes: _Some of the lines in here are from the show, just to tie in the memories. I've also changed some of the lyrics in the song, because this was meant to be a brother/brother peice, not an incest peice. -- I don't write that stuff._

_Goodbye My brother_

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_

"Dean," Sam whispered softly, holding his brother's cold motionless body in his arms. "Dean, please, wake up!" Sam yelled at his brother, furiously shaking him, hazel eyes glazing over with tears. Dean's eyes stayed emotionless, staring at nothing, in contrast to hours before, when Dean had been laughing, singing along to Bon Jovi. Sam was aware his tears were sliding fast down his face but he didn't care. Sam also wished that Dean was taunting him, with that cocky assed smirk, saying, "Dude. When did you get _hormones_ ?"

Hugging his dead brother tightly, Sam just continued to sob, memories of his brother continuing to fly in at superspeed rate._  
_

_'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._

_**"Look, Sammy, it's a dangerous gig," Dean said, sounding weak in his hospital bed. Sam hated that. His big brother had always been strong, even when he had been hurt by demons. But this... Dean was ** _ dying. _**"I drew the short end of the stick," Dean said, his eyes drooping slightly. dean's pale face struck out at Sam more then anything else in the whole room. "Don't talk like that, alright? We still have options," Sam admonished, horrified at hearing his brother speak so non-chalantly about his death. "Options? You mean, like burial or cremation, right?" Dean asked with a small deanlike smirk. Sam sighed.** _

_  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night._

_**Sam and Dean stood by each other, watching as the hospital doctors worked furiously to try and save their father, but to no avail. "Time of death, 10:41 A.M." The head doctor announced, looking apologetic.** _

_  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care._

_**Sam tried to reach out to Dean after they had finished the clown-killing job about their father, but Dean rebuffed him. "You know, I'm sorry that I was angry for him for most of my life. I'm sorry that the last few minutes I had with him I made hell. But you know what? I'm not alright, Dean. And neither are you, I know that much." Sam left Dean to continue work on the Impala and Sam watched from the inside of Bobby's house as Dean slammed on the Impala minutes later, venting his anger.** _

_  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals._

_**Sam turned to Dean with a small apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. About mom, and dad." Dean raised a mud-covered hand. "Dude. No chick flick moments." Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Alright, jerk." "Bitch," came the reply response.** _

_  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you._

_**Sam screamed out as the yellow eyed demon in their father's body tortured Dean, ripping his flesh open. "NO! STOP IT! DEAN!!"** _

_  
I've kissed your cheek and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed._

_**Sam was cradled against his older brother's body as Dean rocked him, trying to calm the young boy down from the nightmare he'd had. "I'll always be here for you Sammy." Dean promised. "Always."** _

_  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you._

Sam sniffled, watching as Bobby finally entered the house, busy with trying to ward off the remaning demons from Lilith's attack. Bobby's eyes instantly settled on the scene before him, grimacing at the scent of blood that instantly attacked his nostrils."C'mon, Sam. We need to burn his body." Bobby said quietly, trying to help the younger hunter up. "No! Not yet," Sam's voice sounded strained, as if he was making an effort to just talk. Sam looked up at Bobby, who was taken aback by the show of emotions in Sam's eyes. Grief was the most evident there, but in Sam's eyes was also a lingering anger and raging hatred, no doubt aimed at Lilith. That's when Bobby noticed Ruby on the floor. "What happened to Ruby?" Bobby asked. Sam laughed bitterly..

"Lilith possessed her. You should have been there Bobby! Dean and I tried to lock ourselves away from the hellhounds, thinking that maybe-just _maybe _ Lilith had gone away. But instead the bitch possessed Ruby and killed Dean!" Sam's expression could be described as crazy, with a wild look in his already bloodshot eyes and a forced laugh bubbling from his throat. But Bobby knew that Sam was only expressing his grief the only way he knew how.

_A demon possessing another demon. That's... bizzare. I haven't heard of something like that ever happening, _ Bobby thought with a concerned frown at the blonde that had-occasionally-helped the hunters out from time to time. As far as demons went, Ruby didn't seem to be SO bad. "I'll be out in a few minutes, Bobby. I just need a few minutes alone," Sam's voice dragged Bobby from his thoughts. "OK. I'll be outside if you need me." Bobby said reluctantly, knowing Sam needed his grieving time.

_Goodbye my brother.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

Sam sighed shakily as he laid his brother's head down.The blood was already beginning to dry, and Dean's body was also starting to cool and turn a little grey. Tears continued leaking out of Sam's eyes and a few stray tears slipped onto Dean's face. Sam reached over slowly and used two fingers to slide his brother's eyes shut.

_**I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.** _

When Dean's phone rang, Sam was startled out of his... whatever he was staring at. Reaching into his brother's coat pocket with an urge to vomit, Sam looked at the caller ID. It read "Cassie".

Sam flipped open the phone. "Hi, Cassie."

Cassie sounded chipper on the phone, and Sam was happy for her, but if she was calling to talk to Dean... "Hi Sam!" Cassie exclaimed. "How are you?" Sam felt his throat dry and harden, as if refusing to allow him permission to speak. When a few minutes had passed, Cassie asked, "Sam? Hell-oo?" Sam shook his head. "I'm still here, Cass. Um... I'm not doing so well, actually." Cassie sounded concerned. "Why? What's wrong? And, no offense, but why are you answering Dean's phone? Wouldn't he like, kill you before he allowed you to do that?" All control instantly fled from Sam as he burst into tears.

"Woah! Calm down, Sam! I didn't mean to upset you!" Cassie sounded frightened. "It's... not you," Sam sniffled. Then, trying to gather as much of his strength as he could, Sam began telling Cassie what had happened.

_**And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the uncle of your child.  
I'd spend a road trip with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.  
** _

When Sam hung up the phone, he had a new destination to go. Cassie wanted to see him, to talk. She had sounded on the verge of tears herself, and Sam had let her off so she could go and mourn Dean's passing. She had loved Dean as much as he did. Sam knew that jessica had been the love of his life the moment he'd seen her... and he had a suspicion that Cassie had been the same way for Dean. He'd been shocked when he'd heard about cassie for the first time from Dean, but love wasn't an impossible thing. Dean loved Cassie. That much had been evident in the way they had kissed right before the brothers left.

_**Goodbye my brother.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.** _

Sam and Bobby watched as the fire licked away at Dean's body, his eyes dry, Sam feeling all cried out for the rest of his life. Not for the first time, Sam was furious at his brother for making the deal. How was it possibly fair that Sam had to continue the hunt ALONE, when his father and now brother were dead!! It just wasn't fair.

Sam stared blankly at the row of houses in the nice quiet neighborhood of New Harmony. Sam would be ecstatic if he never had to come to this damn city ever again. Putting the keys in the ignition, Sam could have sworn the Impala's engine made a small complaint about Dean's absence. Out of habit, Sam said, "I know... but it's just you and me for now, girl. Dean will be back. You'll see." But Sam wasn't sure about that yet. As he pulled out of the neighborhood and headed for the freeway, Sam put in a Metallica casette, feeling right at home when the music began blasting.

_**And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
Goodbye my brother  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow. ** _

When Sam finally pulled up at Cassie's house, the sun was out, and he was exhausted from the drive. The door to the house opened before Sam was even half way out of the Impala. Locking the door, Sam barely had time to close the driver's side door when Cassie barrelled into him and gave the young hunter a large hug, which Sam greatfully returned. Without saying a word, Sam was taken by the hand by Cassie and led into the house, slowly closing the door behind the two.

_**Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.** _

FIN

A/N: I know I write a lot of song-fics, but they're somehow easier for me to write. Although this one was way beyond NOT easy. Dean's like, my ultimate hot guy and I cried for hours after the supernatural finale. It was so heart wrenching to see the final scene for Sam and Dean and I hope Dean doesn't come back (because he will be back, damn it!) too badly scarred from hell. Please tell me what you thought of this fic and the finale! 'Cause I'm kinda curious as to how other people reacted to dean's death besides me.


End file.
